Mision:Rock N Roll lml
by litlemonster
Summary: Harry fue abandonado en Londres por sus tíos cuando tenía 6 años pero es recogido por un agente especial del gobierno inglés poco convencional .UA.el resumen apesta pero la historia es buena


**Misión: Rock and Roll lml**

**Agosto 16 de 1986, 7:40pm: Londres.**

Un pequeño niño vaga asustado por las calles de Londres. Solo tiene 6 años pero a esta edad ya conoce de la crueldad humana. Es bajo para su edad, con ropas holgadas que a simple vista se ven que son de segunda mano. Tiene el cabello negro y abundante que va en todas direcciones. Lleva lentes redondos y detrás de ellos se ocultan un par de ojos verde esmeralda preciosos pero que en este momento están llenos de lágrimas y en ellos se puede ver el miedo y la tristeza. Este pequeño se llama Harry Potter. Pero Harry no es un niño normal. Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter es un mago, aunque el aún no lo sepa.

La vida ha tratado mal al pequeño. Harry nació en el medio de una guerra que se llevaba a cabo en el mundo mágico liderada por Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, pero mucho antes de que Harry naciera una profecía fue hecha en la que hablaba sobre un niño que vendria al mundo cuando el septimo mes muera y que tendría el poder de derrotar al señor tenebroso.

Voldemort fue a por Harry. Mató a sus padres pero gracias al sacrificio de su madre Voldemort no pudo matarlo. El avada kedavra rebotó y le dio a Tom, desapareciendo este para mas nunca ser visto de nuevo y dejando al bebe con solamente una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Harry se convirtió en una celebridad en su mundo. Se convirtió en El Niño Que Vivió con solo un año de vida.

Luego de ese fatídico incidente, Harry fue a parar a casa de sus tíos al ser estos los únicos familiares que le quedaban. Uno pensaría _**¨que bueno, ya esta con personas que lo van a cuidar¨**_. Pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Desde que entró en casa de Petunia y Vernon Dursley, no recibió nada mas que rechazo, maltratos y desprecio. Desde que tenía tres años tuvo que encargarse de tareas en la casa. Nunca tuvo juguetes y siempre era molestado por su primo Dudley. Solo le daban la ropa que Dudley había usado y esta le quedaba muy ancha. Si no hacía las cosas como se le mandaba era golpeado o castigado sin comida y era encerrado en la alacena bajo las escaleras, que era también donde dormía.

Pero ustedes se preguntaran que como llego Harry a la situación que se encuentra ahora, vagando solo por las calles. Pues resulta que en uno de los ataques de su tío, mientras este lo golpeaba no supo que lo ocasionó, pero antes de que su tío podiera hacerle más daño(ya tenía un brazo roto), este se encontró volando hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared. Ahí fue cuando el infierno se soltó. Su tío enfurecido lo agarró y lo metió en el coche, manejó como un loco desde Surrey hasta Londres y allí, en una peligrosa ciudad, abandonó al niño.

Tenía mucha hambre y estaba muy cansado. El brazo izquierdo le dolía mucho y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba aterrorizado, no sabia a donde ir. Caminaba simplemente por caminar y no se fijaba por donde iba. La calle estaba casi desierta y era de noche. De pronto siente como choca contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra alguien. Sin alzar la mirada dice entre sollozos:

-Disculpe, ha sido mi culpa

-No hay problema chico.¿Qué te sucede? Y que te pasó en el brazo?-Pregunta la voz de un hombre con preocupación.

Harry alza la mirada y por primera vez lo mira. Es un hombre muy joven, de aproximadamente unos 26 o 27 años. Tiene el pelo de color castaño claro, rizado y le llega por debajo de los hombros. Es muy guapo y tiene ojos color azul cielo. Pero sin duda alguna lo que mas llama la atención es su vestimenta. Lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla que tienen agujeros en las rodillas y en las patas del pantalón, un cinturón de cuero con tachas metálicas, botas negras militares, una camisa negra que tiene en letras grandes y rojas ¨Iron Maiden¨ y una chaqueta de cuero que tiene pequeños pinchos en los hombros. En las manos lleva muñequeras de cuero con tachas metálicas.

Harry no sabe que contestarle por lo que baja la mirada, temeroso de este extraño. Este se da cuenta y sonriéndole le dice

-Hey no temas, no te haré daño.¿Dónde están tus padres? Por cierto me llamo Ian, Ian Winchester.

-Mis padres están muertos señor.-dijo Harry sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Oh cuanto lo siento pero entonces que haces por aquí solo?. No debería estar alguien cuidándote?

-Mis tíos no me quieren por lo que me dejaron aquí.

-QUE!. Pero eso no es posible. No debes estar equivocado, seguramente te perdieron de vista y ahora te estan buscando-dijo Ian de forma suave, como tratando de convencerlo.

-No señor ellos no me quieren. Me golpean y me dicen cosas feas. Creo que mi tío me rompió el brazo hoy cuando me estaba golpeando.

-Dios santo chico, déjame ver ese brazo por favor-Ian tomo el pequeño brazo entre sus manos y lo observó-Definitivamente está roto. Malditos cerdos!. Mira que hacerle esto a un niño. Por cierto que edad tienes? Y como te llamas?

-Tengo 6 años señor y me llamo Harry Potter.-contestó Harry de forma casi automática

-Harry Potter!-Ian ahogo un grito de asombro.¨_**No lo puedo creer**_¨!-Mucho gusto en conocerte Harry. Tus padres se llamaban James y Lily?

-Si, por qué?-pregunto este con confusión

-Porque yo conocí a tus padres Harry, fuimos juntos a la misma escuela y dejame decirte que eran unas grandes personas. Yo lloré sus muertes.

-En serio!. Conocistes a mis padres?.

-Si los conocí y eramos amigos aunque yo era un año mayor que ellos. Eran personas increíbles Harry, muy buenas y maravillosas. Por cierto ahora que te veo bien, déjame decirte que heredaste los bellos ojos de tu madre.

-En serio?

-En serio. Mira vamos a hacer una cosa. Por qué no vamos a mi casa para que comas algo, te duches y yo pueda curarte ese brazo?

-No quiero ser una molesta señor-dijo Harry timidamente.

-Tonterías!. No eres ninguna molestia y por favor llamame Ian, solo tengo 27!

-Esta bien-dijo Harry un poco más animado

-Perfecto!-exclamó Ian-Mi auto está en el estacionamiento de un bar que está al doblar la esquina asi que te voy a cargar para llegar más rápido, OK?

Harry solamente asintió. Ian lo cargó y fue caminando hacia donde estaba su auto. Era un auto clásico Chevrolet Impala del ´69 de color negro. Puso a Harry en el asiento de atrás y se sentó en el asiento de piloto.

-Estas bien allá atrás Harry?-le preguntó mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Cuando vio que este asintió arranco y comenzó a conducir-Mira primero vamos a pasar por una pizzería para pedir pizzas para llevar para mi casa y así tener algo de comer rápido porque la verdad no me siento de humor como para cocinar algo hoy.

El camino hacia el local de las pizzas fue corto y cuando ya tuvieron las pizzas, Ian conducio hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-Te molesta que pongo un poco de música? Es que siempre viajo con música

-No para nada-contesto Harry un poco incrédulo, Nunca nadie le habia preguntado su opinión en algo.

-OK entonces déjame poner un clásico. Estoy seguro que te gustará.-estuvo un momento revolviendo la colección de casettes hasta que dio con lo que buscaba-Anjá, aquí esta. Te digo, nada como una buena cancion de Led Zeppelin para pasar el rato.

Puso el casette en la reproductora y empezó a sonar música

_Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move,  
Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove.  
Ah, ah, child, way you shake that thing,  
Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting.  
Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way,  
Watch your honey drip, can't keep away._

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, oh, oh  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, oh, oh_

_I gotta walk, can't stand still,  
Got a flamin' heart, can't get my fill,  
Eyes that shine burning red,  
Dreams of you all through my head.  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah..._

_Hey baby, oh baby, pretty baby,  
Tell me would you do me now.  
Hey baby, oh baby, pretty baby,  
Move me while you groove me now_

_Take too long b'fore I found out  
What people mean by down and out.  
Spent my money, took my car,  
Started tellin' her friend she' goin' be a star.  
I don't know, but I've been told  
A Big legged woman ain't got no soul_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, oh, ah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, oh, ah_

_All I ask for, All I pray,  
Steady lonely woman gonna come my way.  
Need a woman gonna hold my hand  
tell me no lies, make me a happy man._

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah..._

_Ahhhhhh!_

_Ooooh-ahhhh_

Era muy chistoso ver a Ian cantando y moviéndose en el asiento al ritmo de la canción y Harry no pudo parar de reír. Por fin llegaron a la casa de Ian. Pero que digo casa, el término más adecuado para describirla era mansión y la verdad es que era hermosa.(link en mi perfil). Ian dejó el carro en el garaje y le abrió la puerta a Harry para que este saliera. Llegaron a la casa y entraron. Ian, que llevaba las dos cajas de pizzas en una mano, guio a Harry hasta la cocina, puso las cajas de pizza sobre la mesa e hizo que Harry se sentara en una de las sillas.

-Te voy a curar el brazo, no te preocupes te dolerá un segundo nada más-mientras decía esto sacaba de entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta un palo largo y negro. Harry lo miro con cara de confusión.

-Ian que vas a hacer?-le pregunto Harry

-Ya veras-apunto con el palo hacia el brazo roto y dijo unas palabras por lo bajo que harry no alcanzó a oír. De pronto, sintió un gran dolor en su brazo pero tan pronto como vino se fue. De hecho todo el dolor de su brazo se había ido. Trató de mover el brazo y se dio cuenta que lo podía mover sin problemas. Miro a Ian aturdido

-Gracias pero como lo hiciste?

Ian le sonrió enigmáticamente y le hizo la última pregunta que Harry pensó que podría hacerle

-Harry, crees en la magia?


End file.
